Final Ending
by ShadowMika
Summary: Sequel to A New Beginning A new evil, and only one can change what happens by knowing the future. Will Kagome be able to save her family and friends by meeting the one person that survived the evil, to find out what takes place, and how can she change it
1. Chapter 1

Final Ending

(Chapter 1)

Five years since the evil Naraku had been destoried, four years since the gang was free to live there own life. Demon's slayer village rebuilt with many a demon, human, and even hanyou living there. Well known for there past and many a lord came to them for there problems. Kohaku was courting Rin, as Shippo was still courting Kimsune. Though now serious with that relationship. As surprising as ever they found out that Sesshomaru and Kagura were mates! Miroku and Sango having two childern so far, and Kagome wasn't expecting any, yet. Though with her mate she wouldn't have doubted the possiblity.

It was the beginning of spring, the snow just melting from the area. One silver haired hanyou stared towards the vast land. Years without powerful demons, or life risking missions. When a two little hanyous ran up to the tree, a little girl with silver hair and dog ears, a silver tail, eyes a deep bluish grey color. In a light blue version of what her father had on. A little boy next to her with black hair and dog ears, amber eyes like his father, and a deep forest green outfit like his sisters.

"Daddy, come on you promised to go see Taro today!" Haru yelled. The brother actually being the tamer one. Not as outgoing as his sister. But a shy kid that wasn't good around strangers at all.

"Yea, plus it's funny seeing you and uncle Koro fight!" Takara laughed. She was the little tom-boy. Liked to get down and dirty. Wanting to learn to fight so badly. Had attitude with strangers all the time, and didn't care what they thought.

Jumping down from the tree, Takara jumping onto her fathers shoulders, tail going like crazy. Haru jumped into his dad's arms, "Ok fine.What's so wrong with playing with Hoshi and Akio?"

"There only 4! They don't know how to play yet!"

"Yea!"

"Inuyasha, are you out there?"

Kagome walking out in a deep purple kimono on, top having flowers around it and pants being darker color. Haru leaping into his mothers arms, "We're going to see Taro today remember?"

"Of course, just making sure your father does. Now go get cleaned up before you go."

"K momma."

Both jumping from their parents before running inside, soon after a strong arm wrapped around her wasit, and caught in a hard kiss. "Missed ya love."

"Come on, we'll have all night tonight."

Giving her a grin before running off. Inuyasha might have mellowed but was still his wild self.

A little farther in the village, an ex-monk was trying to get his son to settle down, never give a 4 year old sugar. Finally caughting a shaggy black haired boy, "Ha, got ya!"

The demon slayer only laughing at her husband, holding on to their 2 year old daughter. Kirara letting the little girl try to caught her tails, giggling whenever the fur tickled her, "I warned you Miroku."

"Well, my dear Sango, I had no idea."

"Sister."

A young man stepped in, Kohaku being close to his sister's height and had turned into a real demon slayer. Had too. If he had any chance of courting Rin like he planned.

"What is it Kohaku?"

"I'm going to take care of a hawk demon to the north, is it ok if Kirara comes with me?"

"Of course Kohaku."

Close to 50 miles north of the Demon Slayers village, another village lay cradling in the mountains. Huge iron spikes all the way around the area to keep demons away. Almost 25 hanyous living there after being rescued from villages that held them captive. Which had become the other groups idea. Well Sakura actually brought the idea up. Though Koro had been extermetly relcutent for Mika to do anything for 8 months. As very much predicted Tora did get together with Ray and Iva with Ryuu. Wasn't to much of a surprise. Each having on kid already. 2 year 9 month old Akira, and 2 year 3 month Isamu. Then of course her son Taro. Which was 3 years 4 months.

Up on a rock ledge next to a great waterfall with flowers along the forest, and luna flowers still closed do to the sun light that was out. A pair of amber blue streaked eyes looked over the vally in which her village laid. Yet for a still low populated village, one of the greatest around. Light burn scares still lined her back, but the pain had left years before. Both swords hanging at her side, known as the Swords of the other Worlds. Since one was from heaven and the other was known for its dark powers. Mastering new and old powers, and several new types of styles. Shadow spells which were actually very wide spread. Studying with some highly advanced demons that her father pushed on her and her mate. Easily beating each all of them. But training was cut short after her son was born. Making a small smirk cross. Rasing Sakura was easy in comparision.

When a hyper little boy with pitch black hair in a loose braid, slightly flopped over wolf ears, emerald green eyes, in a deep forest green outfit like his fathers. Tackling his mom down, "Told you I get ya momma!" the little guy yelled triuphently

Laughing before picking him up, "Yea with your fathers help I'm guessing."

Taro giving an innocent look, "No! I did it all by myself!"

Smirking slightly, he was really her pride and joy. Since everything that happened with him at first, was a mirical she even had him. He was though, a complete carbon copy of his father. And acted it too. Had to be the top of everything. Ruffling the little guys hair, "Want to see your dad freaked out?"

"Yea!"

When a arm locked around her waist, "Won't me needed love."

"Aww, I wanted to see momma scare ya!"

"Later."

"Hey, Mika! Koro! You coming back to reality or not!"

Glaring down at Ray, that loved to bug them to no end, "Yea, yea."

Getting his son on his shoulders, lept from the 5 story drop, "Cool! Do it again!"

Smirking, "To think 5 years ago, I was alone. Now I do have everything I want. Though a little more alone time with her mate would have been nice. Knowing he couldn't really help it, he was his first son after all. Leaping down after both them. Seeing Taro run off to play with the other village kids, jumped ahead landing next to him arms going around him from behind. "Thanks for leaving me behind."

Hearing a slight nervous laugh, before pulled to face him. Kissing her hard, "You know I could never do that love."

Unaware of the two presence spying on them.

Two figuers in all black faces covered. One male the other a girl. The boy say her tear up, helplessly reaching for the two, "Not now, Sakura, we can't interfear yet. We've worked for years to perfect this we only have one chance." the boy growled

"But..."

"Come on, we'll change things. We have to go threw with this now."

Reluctently nobbing before leaping off, "I'll save you from this momma, I promise you that."

Turning out that Kaede had needed Inuyasha and Kagome at the village tonight. Kirara carrying the two sleeping kids, "Why do you think Kaede wants us?" Kagome asked

"Don't know, old hag probably needs us to slaughter a demon."

Seeing there old village home, landed in front of the old hags hut. The old woman greeting them, "Kagome, Inuyasha you've come."

When each saw two panthers on either side of Keade, "Where did you get those things?!"

"This is why I have called ye hear."

"Yes, it seems you two are the only ones that can help us."

Jumping slightly, did the panther just talk! "Yes, I'm a talking cat please get past that." he growled, obviously annoyed, "My name is Raideon, this is Sakura."

The other seemed to bow slightly, but kept shut. Kagome gasping the eyes, "Her eyes, look like the other Sakura."

"Why the hell would a bunch of cats want us?!"

Sitting down, "There is an issue, that we wish to ask your help on. Our land has long since been plauged by the ever growing human villages. We only wish for concealer charms so that me and my family can be safe. And we heard you're the only on capable Kagome-sama."

"Why the..."

"Of course, as long as you don't intend to harm anyone."

"Of course not, our intentions are nothing of the sort. I have lived amoung humans all my life."

"Then I'll help, but it might take a few hours though."

"No trouble."

Looking at her, nobbing slightly. Knowing this was going to be rough, "If you need any help Inuyasha-sama, I'd be glad to help. As a small payment."

"I don't need some filthy cats help."

Going a little ahead, leaping into the forest, "Must we do this, we're not even sure if it'll work."

"We must try, for momma's sake." Sakura said lowly

Night soon feel, and the twins were having a great time playing with the big kittys. Now close to midnight, "Kagome-sama might we speak with you in private?"

"Sure."

Hearing a growl from Inuyasha, "Don't worry Inu, I'll be right back promise."

Walking with either panther at her side, stars shining. "Excuse me, but Sakura, can you talk as well?"

"She's been threw quit a lot. Please don't mind the silcence it's very normal."

"I can speak just fine."

Jumping slightly at the sudden sound, seeing they led her to the well. Making her heart lunge, she hadn't been able to use if for years. "I see this means a lot to you." Sakura said in a monotone

"It does."

"Good, then there is something you must know."

In a swirl of blus energy changed from a panter to a young woman with cat like ears and a tail. Long midnight black hair, stunning eyes, and quit beautiful. Completely covered in black. Raidion also changing. Same as the girl with the cat ears and tail with ruby red highlights and eyes. "We are not who we said. But we intend no harm."

"And we are sorry for this Kagome-sama." Sakura said

The man got the not confused girl by the waist, instant reaction call for her mate, "Inuyasha!"

Stabbing a note at the side of the well, before leaping in.

Ears shooting up at hearing his mates cry, "Kagome!"

Dashing threw the forest, seeing the scent stopped at the clearing of the well. Seeing the note stabbed to the side,

_For reasons beyond our control we needed_

_Kagome to come back to her time. It is not _

_for good. Only to help correct mistakes before_

_they are made._

_Sakura_

Landing on the other side, before leaping out of the well. Kagome struggling like crazy, "Kagome-sama please, you must not fight us. We need your help." Sakura pleaded

"Who are you! What do you want with me!"

"It's me, Sakura. Adopted daughter of Mika and Koro remember?"

Settling at a frimilar idienty at least, "But how did you get threw the well?"

"I'm a spell caster much like you and mother, but it had taken me close to 500 years to pefect this. Please do not worry about Raidion, he's my mate."

"But weren't you a half cat demon, not a panther."

"Things change once you're mated, isn't that right Kagome-sama?"

Shaking her head slightly, "But why do you want me here?"

Both ears falling as did the other hanyou, "It the past something happens that shouldn't have, that released a new evil that still rules today. It ruined all our lives, and cut some much to short. I want you to see what has happened so that you might prevent it from happening at all."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You and Inuyasha die 8 years from today back in the past. As do many. Sango, Miroku, Ryuu, Iva as well. Not to long after Tora, Ray, Shadow, Koga, and Amaye follow. All in all, me, Sakura, Shippo, Kimsune, and, " seeing both cringe, "And Mika-sama are the only ones still alive."

Shaking in fear what, seeing the pain in Sakura's eyes at the mention of her mother. "What how?"

( I know short for a beginning chapter but others will get longer. Now what do you think happened? What new evil? And what well she find about her only friend alive her time? Please try and answer! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Final Ending

(Chapter 2)

Letting Kagome visit with her family first, before breaking the news. Now seeing both the hanyous human, Sakura with almost white blond hair, and blue eyes. In black jeans, and plain blue shirt. Raideon now with deep red hair, and greyish eyes, in dark blue jeans, and black button up shirt. Staying outside while Kagome met with her family, "What do you think your mother will think of this?"

"I'm not sure. But if I can stop this from happening then momma won't go threw that. Everyone would still be alive."

Seeing her walk out, now in some more furturist stuff, "So are you going to tell me whats going on?"

"We can only say the basic, only one can tell the details. Come." Raidion said

Walking down the many shrine steps, "What's the new evil? Please tell me!"

"Kaze, a demon and a master of curses. As well as Naraku's son."

Shaking slightly, "Naraku had a son?"

"Yes, Kikyo gave him a child, one of dark miko energy and demonic strength. Kaze and him as well as Kikyo teamed up to get us. We had no idea." Sakura said

"The first of us to die, was, "seeing the panther flinch, "was Koro-sama."

"Oh kami." Kagome whispered

Sakura had tears in her eyes, "Father died protecting us, and momma."

"But your mother has powers to bring the dead back to life."

"Not against him, he was a master of curses. Once he was killed he couldn't come back. We can't say anymore on this. It's for someone else to tell now ours." Raidion said

"Even today though Kaze is not dead, my mother is still looking for him. Any murder, he's behind it. Have you heard of the 'Demon' killer from a few years back?"

Shaking her head, "Yes, almost 50 people were killed with the insides sliced out and blood sucked out. With a message on the walls in the victems blood."

"You shall never find me, I will never die." Sakura said lowly

"Yes, that was it."

"That was to my mother, she's come so close everytime. Only to find who she dosen't want. Right now, she's a spiceal agent for the F.B.I in some sence. They know of her demonic powers and her 'condition' and use her for these murders. They also know of the many demons that still live on today. But like I said, not out place to say." Sakura said

"Condition?"

"You'll see."

Walking down the city streets in silence, now seeing what they meant. There were a lot of demons around, only disgusted as humans. "I never remembered so many demons."

Getting to a large warehouse like building, Sakura pinning in a number, unlocking the door, "What's this place?"

"Demon control center of Toyko. All demons come here to get there concealment charms and to get registered in the normal system with fake birth certificates, if they're old enough, I.D's, pasts, anything. As well as keep track of rouge demons that might cause problems." Sakura said

Going inside, seeing many demons on computers making sure that everything was normal. As well as a few humans. Going back to another locked door. Once again pinning in a number. Now in a dark room, with guns hanging on the walls, a very few candles lighting the dark area. Both stopped, and she followed suit, "Mika-sama, we have brought someone that might be of intrest to you." Raidion said

"Who would possibly be of intrest to me?" a rough vocie growled

"It's Kagome, mother." Sakura said lowly

Hearing a harsh growl, before someone stalked into the light. Not being able to help the small gasp at the persons appernace. Black knee length hair, pointed demon ears, one eye completely red the other steel cold amber that looked like frozen fire. Markings on either side of her face. That's not what scared her. One arm was completely metal. And from the black tank top the girl worse a metal plate extended across her shoulder and back more likly. The red eye looked almost robotic. Scars covering the other arm, and most of the girls body. As well as the fact this girl had no aura at all. Her hearing picked up no heart beat what so ever, and from the sound of it, her arm wasn't the only metal limb. "Mika? Is-Is that you?"

"Feh, still as stupid as before. Take her back to where ever you got her."

"Mother wait! It's still 8 years before it starts, if we tell her she can stop it. It never has to happen!" Sakura pleaded, "Just tell her, it might save the others, it might save father!"

That caught her attention, "If she wishes, then follow me. You two stay."

Quickly following, looking for any sign of anything from her, "If you're looking for an aura, you won't find it."

Jumping slightly, how did she know? "What do you mean?"

"What is happening now back in the past?"

"Uh, well nothing, I mean the twins are 4 years old now."

"So it is eight years before it starts."

Kagome getting tired of the non-leading questions, "What happened? Why don't you have a aura or even a heart beat?"

Hearing a dark laugh, "I'm neither the living nor the dead. I can't be killed, but I can't live either. If it was possible, I'd have died hundereds of years ago. My soul is forever trapped inside this body with no escape."

"That's not possible."

Pulling out a gun she hadn't seen, putting it to were her heart should have been and shot. Making Kagome jump, then saw the whole the bullet made but no blood. Seeing the spot regenerate. "But, how?"

"First you should know what's now. That Kaze still lives on, as does Naraku's son." seeing both hands clench, "As my son is still under there control. I have spent every moment of my life searching. Soon I came into the F.B.I they also are looking for them. They now know of the demons as well as me."

"What happened to you? What happened to everyone else?"

Sitting down and Kagome followed suit, seeing her metal arm, "It started off as a normal job, get rid of a demon. Me, you, Inuyasha, and Koro were going to take care of it. But before that was a series of events that led to our downfall. A child that looked like an orphan came to my village, as one did for yours. We thought it was real. Only to find out they were spies much later on. The job was simiple enough, kill a demon. As the night went on, both of us had a bad feeling. You should know, about 4 months before, I had a run in was a demon and I thought I wouldn't be able to have anymore pups, since the demon had torn up my uterus. Couldn't be healed, so I thought that, he was just being over protective again. When he came, that sorry son of a bitch. He looked like nothing! The only thing that caught my attention was the book he carried, I knew it was an anceint kumori book of cures and dark spells."

Seeing both eyes clench shut, "The fight lasted a while, we all were really hurt. Then that bastered used a powerful curse, it was supposed to be for me. My fucking baka mate took the hit! After sending a curse right back, sending Kaze running. But the damage was done. I wasn't able to save him. Then, on his death bed, tells me that I was pregnant again. And the only time were mates don't die together is when pups are involded. Taro was already 13, and the twins were only 3, and then this. Inuyasha, that bastered, I was never on the best terms with you guys after that. That dog had the nerve to insult him after he was dead, 5 minutes after he's dead! I almost killed both you then, and I wasn't ashamed of that. We tried everything to bring him back. Sesshomaru's sword, every damn spell I knew. Then it lead to what you see now, I lost my arm and leg in a spell trying to bring him back. I was stupid and desprate. I was ready to do anything to bring him back. I was almost there, I was so damn close. I had everything, all the thing needed was a blood sacrafice, I knew what it would cost me then, but I was willing to do it. Well the devil still had an issue after I cut his head off, so the whole book was a scam. I would have died then if Ryuu hadn't saved me. My eye was freaking grouged out by my own son. When I had my last pup, Cora, I swore I was ready to die then. Then one of the twins, Umi, was tricked into Kaze's web. Promised to bring his father back if he did something for him. He brainwashed him. Cora grew up, wanting to avenge her father. When she was 17, and after teaching her everything I know, we went after him. If we killed him, then we could bring him back. That's when I had the curse placed on me, and my daughter was killed in front of me."

"You and Inuyasha died about 2 years after my mate did, so did Sango, and Miroku. All were evenually killed. I watched as my pack died and no matter what I was hit with, I couldn't follow. Sakura, Shippo, Kimsune, and Raidion were the only lucky ones."

When a raideo in the corner went off, "We've arrested Umi and Kage, you must come in now Mika! This could be the lead we need!"

"Wait here, you'll see what the two most feared are in the demon world." she growled

Getting up, went to the back coming back with two guns attacked to her side, a badge at her belt, black tank top still with a black vest with another gun attached to the inside. No concealer spell or anything.

"Come on."

Following her, slightly afriad now. Going outside to a black Viper sports car. Getting in, now seeing the smallest flicer of hope in her eyes. "How could I stop all this from happening?"

"By getting the book before he does. Only shadow users can use it. If I were to have it then I could have broke the curse. If I got it today I could undo my curse as well as bring everyone back. But that's almost impossible. Curses can only be broken after so long."

Getting to the department, "Stay close and no one will bother you."

Getting to the back, met up with a older looking man, "Mika-sama, who might this be?"

"A friend. Where are they?"

Looking threw a one way glass, eyes widening slightly. One boy that hardly looked 18 with long pitch black hair, ocean blue eyes, wolf ears on top his head. In all black. The other deep purple hair, and same color eyes.

"Looks just like him right?"

"Yea."

"Stay here."

Walking in, looking just as unfazed, seeing a completey cold look from the boy with a slight smirk. "Isn't it nice to see you again mother." he sneered

When both were slammed against the wall, held by the collar of there shirts, "I'm not playing games. Where is he?"

"I'm afraid you might have to be more pacifc."

"Where is Kaze!"

Both just smirked, "What are you going to do to me? You can't hurt me, I look to much like that idiot old man of mine! And you'd never hurt him would you?"

Hand now going around his neck, "You're father is twice the man you are. You are not my son. Kaze fucked up your mind 400 years ago!"

"What's the point? Avenge fathers dead? Break whatever curse he put on you so you can die? Thought you couldn't feel after you sold you're human soul to the devil mother. Or did you forget to say that to that wench behind that glass."

When a sign appered on the wall, hearing the her curse loudly, the room literally exploded. The shock even making Kagome fall back, "Fucking damn it!"

Seeing Mika without so much as a scratch, but her metal arm had somehow changed into a sword she guessed out of reflex. Soon becoming just an arm again. Stalking out of the room, "Come on! I swear I lose to him because of you it won't be pretty!"

Quickly following, when she tossed her something. Jumping in the car behind her, "If you want to see everything use that."

And did just that.

_It was a beatiful area, with a small river running threw it, the two ookami hanyous sitting together on a boulder. Mate happily in his lap, just waiting for whatever demon was going to attack. Like it worried them, "You sure you're ok love?" _

_"It's been 4 months Koro, it's just scars now." _

_Seeing his ears fall, "It's ok love, I mean I wish we had a daughter but we have three great boys right?" _

_Not seeing the knowing smirk, "Yea, you're right. I least I have you." _

_Smirking up at him, before kissing him hard. Nuzzling under her neck, purring slightly. "I can't wait to tell her." he thought._

_"You still know I'll always love you right?" he growled lowly_

_"Course I know that my love." _

_When a huge spike of energy went threw the area, a sudden feeling of dread filled both of them. Hold tightening more so. When a blast of black energy came 30 feet off the ground. A man with blood red hair, deadly red eyed with what seemed like a third eye at the center of hier forehead. Spikes along his arm, a completely black battle kimono. Mika's eyes widened seeing a deep midnight blue book under the things arm, several purple jems around it with anceint lettering on the cover. "We have to get out of here." she growled _

_"What?!" _

_"That's 'The Kumori Curse' has the most powerful cures and spells. It's supposed to be hidden in the Peral Mountains! We have to go!' _

_When Inuyasha and Kagome got there, ready as ever, "Pathic hanyous, you may call me Kaze Master ot all of the Kurmori relm." _

_"Over my dead body you bastered!" Inuyasha snarled _

_Inuyasha lept ahead, sword ready. The guy chants something quickly and Inuyasha was tossed back, sword back to normal. "What the hell!" _

_Kagome shot off an arrow, once again it was reflected. More like turned into flames. Seeing something, shadow beats shadow. Drawing her sword, Shadow Rage ripping threw the earth hitting him head on. The spell didn't work. "Just as I thought." _

_"You incolent bitch! How could you hit me!" _

_"You're looking at the master shadow user bastered." _

_The battle went from there, Inuyasha and Kagome having no luck what so ever. Only able to help deflect attacks. Already having a whole threw her shoulder, this was challenging everything she knew now. Glad as hell she wasn't the only one, that could use shadow powers. Since he was her mate, natually had the same powers. Both having been hit by spells mutiple times. Seeing he was gathering energy for another assult. _

_"Darkness of hell, hear my cry. Summon to me the power of the seal, forever kill these hanyous with no return." _

_Seeing who it was aimed at, Koro didn't even hesitate. Getting her out of the way, sending a powerful spell right back. Hitting Kaze head on, sending him running. But had no time to move himself. "Koro!" _

_There was a howl of pain, running to her mate's side. Small black shocks all around. Falling to her knees, picking his upper half up to lean against her, tears shooting to her eyes, "Koro! Please don't do this to me! Mate please, you can't die on me!" _

_"Please, love you know I hate it when you cry." _

_Feeling the intense burning threw her mark, he was dieing! Whimpering low, holding him closer, "You can't leave me alone, please. I can't raise your sons on my own, they need you as much as I do. You can't do this!" _

_Feeling his hand on her lower abdomen, knowing the gesture from the last time, "You said you always wanted a daughter." _

_Breaking down, "Don't do this to me, I can't be alone again! I need you here!" _

_Whimpering when he kissed her lightly, "I'll never leave you. I'll always be in your heart, I'll never stop watching over you. At least I can die in my loves arms, I know I'm not alone. I'll always love you." _

_"I'll always love you." she whimpered_

_Feeling his final breath, and heart die to nothing. Letting out a heart wrenching howl, crying against her loves neck. Her mark felt like it was on fire, "Please come back, please! This can't happen, not now!" _

_Snarling at whoever approched, eyes growing scarlet, "Stay away from me."_

_"Good ridance, damn mutt." _

_Demon snarling, "Shut up Inuyasha!" _

_"The guy was nothing but a pain! Glad he's gone!" _

_Slamming a punch right threw Inuyasha's gut, spell freezing him in midair. Hearing him scream in pain as the invisible binds tightened. Throwing him threw a hut. "Stay away from me, unless you want to get killed!" _

_Tears still escaping, went over to him. Making a whimper escape, he was already deathly pale, and the scent of death over taking. Gently getting him on her back, before leaping in the deretion of the village. Demon spirit desperatly trying to connect with his. There was nothing. Choking back a sob, how was she supposed to tell her pups their father was dead! How was she supposed to rasie another pup alone? Getting to the village, tears having never stopped. Sister caughting the sight, "Oh kami." _

_Before she could see dashed to her house, threw the window. Laying him on their bed. Despratly looking for any sign of life. Deep down she knew better. Hurridly looking threw any book she had for any spells to bring him back. There was nothing to over run the curse he used. But tried everything she could. Nothing worked. Just as Tora rushed in, seeing her sister on her knees, cursing every god known to man. _

_Getting her sister in a embrace, instantly crying into her shoulder, "How could he do this to me! He can't be dead!" _

_"What happened?" _

_"A shadow curse, it can't be broken. He saved me from it!" hearing her pups outside, "How am I supposed to tell them! Umi and Yuudai are hardly 3 they can't understand this!" _

_"Come on, you have to." _

_Helping her out, when Sakura, Taro, and the twins say their mother came back. Sakura and Taro already seeing something was wrong. The other two ran up to her hugging her around the leg, "We missed you momma." _

_The older of the two coming over, "Mom what's wrong? W-where's dad?" _

_"Yea where's daddy? We made him something." _

_Holding out a little mini wolf stuff animal. Seeing the new tears coming, "Something happened to your dad." _

_"Did he get hurt?" _

_"Nah, daddy to tough for that!" _

_"He's gone." _

_"What? Did he go somewhere?"_

_Seeing their older siblings start crying,"No, your fathers dead." _

_Both pup visibly shaken, "What, but daddy can't die! He said so!" Umi yelled _

_"Yea, he said that you and him couldn't die!" Yuudai yelled _

_Tears coming to the boys eyes, "Daddy can't be gone." _

_Tackling their mother in a hug, crying into her stomach, Taro getting her in a tight hug. Sakura as well. The heart breaking news was soon known, many of the villagers offering her any help that she might need. They had even tried using Sesshomaru's sword it hadn't worked. Her father had given her mate on of the greatest honors. A battle kimono for high rank demon jenerals. Now always wearing his outer black shirt. _

_The funeral was on of the hardest thing she had to go threw, it was so final. There was no way. Each of the twins crying onto her pant legs, Taro trying to stay strong but couldn't help but let a few tears fell. Sakura holding on to her mother. Walking towards her mate, lightly caressing his scar. Giving him a final kiss though knew it'd never be returned, "There will never be another, I'll stay loyal even threw death, I will always love you." _

_After her life was never the same, going threw this pregnancy alone. Taro had taken up being the man around, watching the twins and Sakura, even if she was older. Helping his mother all the time, and trained harder then ever. Having inheritated his fathers swords. Even his younger brothers. They would avenge their fathers death. Her main pack doing anything to help. _

_She always went to his grave, talking to him as if he was there. Knowing when the pup was born, if be a boy name him after his father, and if she did have a girl she already had an idea. Always having hit black outer shirt with her. Though she was never truley happy, she put on a front for the kids. Crying behind closed doors. _

_Finally it was the night were her pup was born. Tora and Iva helping as best they could, feeling bad when their sister yelled for her mate. Though they knew he'd never come threw the doors. Tora already worried, the bleeding was much stronger, "Come on sis, one more push." _

_Finally crying hit her ears, sisters settling seeing the bleeding has stopped. Both couldn't help but smirk at the newborn. Wrapping the pup up in a blue blanket, "It's a girl sis." _

_Handing over the crying little girl, crying stopped when she was saftly in her mothers arms. Looking down at the pup, not being able to help the smile. Having black shaggy hair, slightly flopped over wolf ears, eyes being ocean blue around until the cenrter around the iris turned amber color. "You know what you're going to name her sis?" Iva asked _

_"Cora." _

_Feeling a hand on her shoulder, "Just stay strong sis, call if you need anything k?" _

_Mutly shaking her head, glad to be alone. Playing with a strand on her moms hair, giggling when she brushed her bangs aside. Kami how much she wanted to feel her mates arms around her right now. Holding the both of them. After nursing her, was able to get Cora to fall asleep, "I wish you were hear to see this love." _

_Jumping slightly when a blinding light came from know where, sheilding her pup from the blinding light never awakening her. Once the lights died down, eyes widening at what she saw, "K-koro."_

_Seeing the form of her mate, though transparent. Fighting to stand though was still weak from giving birth at all. Heart leaping feeling his hand grab on to her wrist, "How?" _

_"Our bond never broke love." _

_Tears snapping to her eyes, holding on to him best she could with on arm and pup in her arms, "Why can't you come back, do what I did to come back. I know you could beat them." _

_"The curse won't allow it." _

_Form slightly more solid now, gently kissing her tears away. Looking down at the sleeping pup in her arms, seeing his smirk, "She's beautiful. What did you name her?" _

_"Cora, after you." _

_Seeing her start to open her eyes, looking up strangly at the slightly glowing man with her mother. Caughting the scent, though young could tell we was her father, "Can I hold her?" _

_Willingly giving her to him, knowing she wouldn't fall. The little pup grabbing on to his hand, nudging it with her head. Hearing a small laugh. Kissing the pups forehead, before handing her back to her. Laying her down in a small crib. Getting him in a tight embrace, "Kami, I miss you so much. Every night I wish I'd wake up with you again, that you were there to help me threw this." _

_"I know my love, I'm there I wish I could let you know that."_

_Seeing his form start to fade, "I'm sorry mate." _

_"I know." she whispered lowly _

_Nerves jumping when he kissed her, happily kissing back. Getting in one last tight embrace, "Where ever you are love, just know I'm there." _

_2 years later..._

_"This can be it! It has to be!" she thought hurridly looking threw the book _

_"To bring one back from the dead, one must need the stone of the under world, water of heaven, and a blood sacrfice." _

_With diagrams on how to draw the needed inscriptions. Making sure the pups where somewhere else. Drawing out the circle and letters intended with the diagram in the center. Putting everything needed in the center. Several candles lit the area, knowing what she needed to sacrfice. Whatever it took. She knew she was messing with dark magic, but she didn't care. ( I know this is going to sound FullMetalAlchemisty but theres a lot of spells like this) _

_Hands falt on the bottom of the diagram, the white outlines turned blue, the candles flames turning blue. Chatinging the words with a rip in the air appered. Able to hold it open with one hand, now seeing the anceint markings on her left arm, the own without the mating marks she still held. Holding back the cry of pain feeling the burning blade cut threw her arm, then left leg as well. Blood pouring from each wound, "I have given my sacraifice now give me what I desire!" _

_When blood red eyes came threw the rip, "I very foolish girl indeed, you expected this to bring your mate back. It was nothing but a trick to get your human soul!" _

_Black claws ripped threw her taking the human soul right from her body. Blood only increasing. When another spell was heard and the thing was gone. Ears now pointed any human blood gone. Collpasing from the blood lose, "Damn it sis!" Ryuu cursed _

_Picking his sister up, rushing her to the healer. All she could do was wrap up where it bleed. "What happened?!" Tora growled_

_"She was tampering with dark magic, to try and bring him back. It requires a blood sacrifice, but it was a trick. The devil took her human soul while able. He would have never allowed him back to this life, since he inforces the curse." Ryuu explained _

_When Umi, Yuudai, and Cora raced into the room, "Momma!" _

_"What happened?!" _

_Not wanting to tell them what she went threw with, "A spell backfiredwhile trying to bring your father back." _

_When she stared to come around, "You guys go, we need to speak to your mother." _

_"K." _

_Pushing herself up with the only arm she had, looking sadly at the limp sleeve of the black outer shirt she was wearing. "What were you thinking!" _

_"I thought this would work!" she growled _

_"Dark magic never works, you payed for that with not just your arm and leg, but you lost your human soul!"_

_"If I could have brought him back it would have been worth it!" _

_"How are you supposed to take care of your pups now, you can't walk with one leg!" _

_"I knew this was going to happen brother." she growled coldly_

_Hand to the ground, a metal verison of an arm and leg showed up, "I know what I need, I made this months ago." _

_Grabbing on to the metal limb, arm having been cut off about 5 inches below the shoulder. The limb attaching seeing the seveal metal bolts burrow into her shoulder, "What's the point if you can't move it?" _

_"Who says I can't?" _

_Making a point by moving her fingers, "The cords act like nerves mine are connected." _

_Doing the same with her leg both terribly painful. Knowing her pups were worried got up and walked out. Taro trying to keep them busy, as well as Sakura was. "Momma!" _

_The three younger ones tackling her in hug, Taro and Sakura seeing how she avoided using her left arm, "We were so scared momma! I thought we were going to lose you like we did daddy." Umi cried _

_Cora seeing the metal arm, "Mommy what happened to your arm?" _

_8 years later..._

_They were gone, everyone was gone. Her pack was dead. their family friends. She was alone. Sakura was 21 and had a mate now, Taro was 19 was as good a fighter as his father, Umi and Yuudai were still only 13 but were really strong, and Cora was still only 10 but was learning quick. She had mastered fighting with her metal arm and leg. Still caring for her pups and teaching Cora and Taro all the spells she knew. Umi and Yuudai as well. But Umi, he felt he wasn't going fast enough. _

_Wondering threw the woods that surronded there lifetime home, going to visit his fathers grave. He might have been young when his father passed but still remembered him. When his fathers murder showed up. Snarling, "You!" _

_"Well I see your the ookami's pup." _

_"What of it!" _

_"If you help me, I will allow your father to be amoung the living again." _

_Knowing how broken up his mother still was even after ten years, "W-what do you want?" _

_"Simiple my boy. I just want help with a minor problem, after I will give you the spell to bring your father back and give your mother her real arm and leg back. Better yet, bring your pack back amoung the living."_

_Knowing he souldn't do this, but it was for his mother now. "I'm sorry father." he said lowly _

_"Fine." _

_2 years later..._

_Two years after Umi went missing, and she knew who had taken him. Now more then ever wanting to kill that bastered. Sakura 23 and was more then ready to help, Taro was 21 and more the confident he could beat this guy, Yuudai 15 though scarred from losing his twin felt he was also ready, and Cora was only 12 but still thought she could fight. _

_"Momma I can fight now! Come on!" Cora yelled _

_"No you can't, your brothers have much more training you still need time!" _

_"But I want to avenge fathers death! He took my dad away before I could even know him!" Cora yelled, on the brink of tears_

_Holding on to her daughter, "I know, I wish I could have saved him. But I don't want to lose you like I did Umi. I promised your dad I'd watch out for you no matter what. Don't make me break that promise." _

_When there was a huge explosion, "Stay hidden, in the barrier. Promise me that!" _

_"I will momma." _

_Kissing her forehead, before running ahead. Seeing Taro fighting who she guessed was Naraku's son, Yuudai was fighting well she couldn't tell. Kaze above them all, summoning his puppets back. Eyes widening at the one, "Umi..." _

_"Brother." Yuudai said under his breath_

_"I see you regonize him, the poor boy made a deal with me 2 years before. He helped me I'd bring his life back to what he wanted. Though you should always get your promises in writing." _

_"You bastered! SHADOW SLICER!" _

_Backing his attack up with Shadow Rage, hitting Kaze, well they thought till it turned on them. Soon all you could see was blood. Soaking the ground, "No." he used it! That curse should have killed him as well! But he was still alive while both her sons were in pools of their own blood. "Taro, Yuudai." _

_Snarling eyes flaring, Sakura hardly standing, "You will pay for this!!" _

_"I don't think so." _

_Burying her sons next to their father, Sakura and Cora were all she had left. Now completely focued on training Cora. She wouldn't let Kaze take her last pup away from her! Seeing a girl about 17 with knee length black hair with light purple highlights, stunning eyes, in a midnight blue outfit with two swords at her side, Sakura close by, "We can beat this momma. We'll be able to bring everyone back." Cora said _

_"You're ready to face your own brother?" _

_"He is not my brother." _

_Seeing glimpses of the battle, when the final blow was struck, "Cora!" _

_She was slammed against the tree, her own son ripped out her right eye. "You shall forever live alone, forever will you stay never to join the living nor the dead. Forever be chained to this earth!" _

_A energy hit her, yelling at the searing pain, "You will never join your mate in the after life, nor your pups. You will forever be alone in this world." _

Tears falling at the heart wrenching moments, "Oh by kami, Mika I mean, I'm so sorry."

"It can't change any of it, my packs dead, so is my mate and pups. I'm nothing but a body with a tormented soul."

"I could stop it, just tell me were that book is we can get it before he does. Koro never has to die!" Kagome said

(I know shorter then I normally go for but it will get longer as I go. Trust me. Any and all ideas are welcome. Please REVIEW!!!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Final Ending

(Chapter 3)

Looking at the miko with somewhat disgust,"You can't get there, and I know what level I was then, no one could get past the barrier without sacrficing a life. Only high ranking demons can." she growled

"Then you come back with me!"

"I've tried already."

"If Sakura can why can't you? With me you can!"

Flexing her metal arm, both clenching, "What think I can scare my other half enough with what she gets turned into." she spat coldly

"No, you wouldn't have to show yourself, wouldn't you want to at least see him again if anything. I know you still have a heart! You might not have a human soul but you could never forget your mate! You have a chance to fix things now. The pain won't happen? Neither will the heartache! He'd be alive now, so would your pups. Why not stop this from happening now!"

Suddenly stopping close to an abdoned apartment, jumping out before Kagome got an answer. Kicking the door down, gun already drawn. Having a hard time keeping up, already seeing a demon there. "What the hell is a human doing here!"

She guessed it was a dragon demon, "Shut it Itachi!" (I know got it from Naruto but I like the name.)

"Who are you?"

"Icy here's partner, weither she likes it or not." the guy had completely black hair, dragon like eyes that were fire red, had a regal look to him. Seeing the look in the dragons eye, "He likes her?"

Jumping slightly with the busting of a door, even scaring the other demon, "How long have you known her?"

"I'd say 'bout 490, bugged her ever since. You stay here."

Waiting for the demon to follow, "Like hell I'm staying here."

Back to the wall, gun ready metal arm turning into a sword. (Not completely, like Ed's from FullMetal) The robotic eye for once being useful. Measuring the shadow enegys in the area, demonic energy, and if any heat levels in other rooms. Seeing something move. Itachi caughting up, "Where is he?"

"Second room on the right."

With a quick slice the door landed, seeing a trap door. Itachi doing the honor of kicking it in. Leaping down, only hearing the curses from her. Eyes widening in slight horror. The room was lit by one candle. Two limp dead bodies hanging from the wall, impaled. The woman was obviously 8 months pregnant at least . The spear threw her swollen gut and heart. A man hardly out of arms reach next to her. Message in blood on the walls. "Does this not remind you of something, only I showed them mercy."

Punching the wall hard, "Fucking bastered!"

Hearing a small gasp, "I told you to stay the fuck away!"

"Mika, she's the one that can travel threw time, we can stop this before it starts!" Itachi yelled, "I know it hurts, and I know you don't want to take that chance but anything is better then this monster! Save yourself from this!"

Growling low, not paying attention to the dragon, "Do this for your pack! For kami's sake, do it so your family lives and your daughter can see her father!"

After several centuries, the dragon knew how to push it with her, "Unless you want your mate to die like he did."

Storming past both, grabbing a cell phone, "Sakura, get three of those time travling charms now!"

"Got it!"

The dragon smriking in victory, "Kaze your dead before you know it! Come on Kags, this girl don't wait around."

"Itachi! Help Sakura, take her with you, I have to do something."

"Got it boss."

Following the dragon, trying to take it all in. How was it all possible. The ookami/inu hanyou, the one she remembered anyway, was so happy now. Then again a lot can change in 500 years. Hearing Itachi sigh, a forlorn look, "I always knew I'd never be able to have her."

"So you do like then?"

"After Cora's death she wasn't so cold, all her friends were gone she needed someone. I had helped her son a while back, but trust me I was put in my place quick enough. I knew it was wrong but I helped her threw that time. I've said it before to her but, her bonds still lie as strong as the day it was created. Her loyalty even surprises me."

"Where is she going?"

"His grave. She's gone everyday for the past 500 years. Well besides when we were searching for Kaze nonstop after her daughters death. Even then though, there hasn't been a night were she's never cried over the loss still." Itachi looked mornful, "But I'd put her happiness over mine any day, I want to change things. I don't want me or her to change like we have."

* * *

Forest surronding a old area she used to call home, all the ash now gone, but the grave still remained, they all did. Going to what used to be there spot, also where his grave was. Kneeling down, emothions returning to her, "_Is the future written in stone? Or will I be able to save you now?" _

Never having gotten over the loss, it felt like a fresh wound everytime. 500 years without him, it hurt so much. Forehead against the grave, "Can I change this? Will I be able to stop this, stop you from leaving me like this?"

Wind picking up, playing with her hair, wrapping around her, "If anything, I can make it were we die together. One way or another we will not be seperated, I promise you that mate."

* * *

Sakura hurridly working on the charms, "These should work, momma, Itachi, you know after this nothing will be the same. Both you will dissapper when the this time has changed. Better or worse."

"It can get no worse then this."

Sakura looking up at her mother, handing her two identical necklaces, "Luck be with you mom."

Itachi already ready to go, "Well what you waiting for! Lets get moving!"

* * *

"Ok Inu dork what the hell is wrong!" a very annoyed ookami growled

While the twins latched on to Mika's legs, trying to get them to calm down, "You two are the damn spell users, use something to open the well so I can bring Kagome back!"

"The well has a power of it's own bro, it'll open when the times right. There's no spell to reopen it." Mika said

"What! What if she can't get back!"

"She will baka, hello there is a mating mark. Or did you forget."

Growling low, "Wait till I see those no good panthers! I knew I couldn't trust cats!"

When a huge rush of energy, blasted them back. All ready to take down whatever it was. First caughting her scent, demon so releaved it wasn't funny. There was two following though, both demonic, one there wasn't even a scent or aura. How could that be right?

One freely showed whoever he was while the other was in a black cloak that completely covered them. Only thing he could caught was a glowing red eye. Both hands wearing black leather gloves. Tackling Kagome in a embrace, "Never scare me like that again!" snarling at the two new people, "Who in the hell are you?"

"Hey Inuyasha, it's been awhile." Itachi laughed

Growling low, "I've never seen you before!"

"Right, right, wait a few more months."

The ookami ready to draw his sword at any minute, as she was. The completely black figuer, it gave her a weird feeling. The older version trying to hold any composer. Able to but hardly, "There's no useing those swords, it won't do you any good."

Growling low, a weird feeling though going threw him as well. Who was this?! Shadow powers huge off the charts even, having no aura, heart beat, or scent even, "Who the hell are you?"

Looking slightly over at Itachi who gave a slight nod, removing the hood. Eyes widening slightly, "H-how the hell is this possible!" Mika growled

Koro just as confused, there was no mistaking it. This was her, but much, much different and it wasn't even normal. Inuyasha even looked surprised, a while ago Kaede explained that the well would not open because of such happening. Learning the future to change it or for the furture to come to them in this case. And it wasn't looking good, "Well things went down that we're hoping to change, and to do that, you're going to need all the help you can get." Itachi said, "By the way, names Itachi, dragon demon."

"Why the hell are you here?" (a/n mika-normal future this way)

"Take a look and ask that again." she growled back

The ookami now slightly confused, who was he supposed to side with since tecnically they were the same and all, "Well this could come up with some problems." Itachi laughed nervously, "And I thought you could at least get along with yourself."

Kagome talking the twins to going to Kaede's since this might get ugly, "Ok you two back it off, you stop being to damn snappy."

"Shut up baka!" they both growled

"This is something extermely important, this can be the definer of the rest out your guys lives so just listen. Kag already knows but you DO need to know." Itachi said, looking back at the ookami and younger hanyou.

"And why would that be?!"

"Unless you want to die, Koro, then both you will listen." Mika growled

Seeing the terrifed look in her younger selfs eyes, snorting slightly, "Unless you want to be a usless bitch, hell I won't let it happen again. So shut your stubborn ass up and listen for once in your life!" she growled, "Unless you want to gain a metal arm and leg, along with having your human soul ripped out during a dark magic ritual, let the pups grow up without a father or watch as our mate dies and you can't do anything to stop it! Become one of the living dead, can't die, can't live, be stuck in a endless hell! Then go. If you want to stop this, then listen."

Hearing a snort, still ready to hurt him after this long, "And you Inuyasha, go as a weak beaten puppy! You have everything to gain from this and nothing to lose, since you needed Sesshomaru to help fight when you were killed, I'd shut up if I were you."

Itachi shutting up, knowing one thing you never did, intrupt her.

Backing up to her mates chest, shaken badly. Feeling his arms wrap around her, didn't look to good himself. Die? What the hell happens? "How the hell do we know you're not some damn demon!"

Right hand still holding the scar and ring, no matter what kind of demon none could copy a bond of mates, no matter how far apart, or how many years apart. Not sure if he should even do this. Left arm still locked around her wasit, hand holding the silver scar reaching out. Feeling the connection already, Itachi saw her stiffen but let no emotion pass. The dragon feeling envious towards the ookami. Scars connecting feeling the shock right threw the mark. Quickly letting go, "That enough proof I'm not a fake. Itachi explain to baka and Koro, I'll take care of this."

Reluctently letting go of her, but did. Turning back to look back at the older version of herself, scared to actually know what happened, "What scare you that much?" she asked 

"Not if I can change it. What do I become?"

Removing the l black cloak showing the metal arm, the countless scars, and ice cold look, "This. Then again after what happens wouldn't be to surprised."

"What happens? Who does this?"

"The Kumori Book of Cures and Spells ring a bell?"

"The completely off limites book gaurded in the peral mountains."

"A demon, Kaze, gets a hold of it. As well as Naraku's son that he trains. Eight years from now, some things happen that lead to it. But that's for later."

"How the hell does my mate get killed?!"

"It was aimed for us, the curse I mean. And well you could probably guess. As you can tell, Inuyasha even now is not on my higher list."

"What about the others."

"The only ones that survived were Sarkura, Kimsune, Shippo, and Raidion. I don't consider myself as one, that bastered just chained me here for eternity. I tried everything, spell's, Sesshomaru's sword, and then the spell that gave me this. In the future he's still alive, I've never been able to get him."

This was way to much to take in, "How can we stop this?"

"Getting the book before he does, killing that wench and Naraku's son before they get anymore powerful. I wouldn't wish what happened to me on anyone. Watching your pack and pups die while you can't follow is the worst thing that ever can happen to a person."

"What's with the eye?"

"My own son gourged my eye out."

Really wanting to be back with her mate right now with all this, him dieing, pack, pups. How could she let this happen, "Who's the dragon?"

"Itachi, also a DTA. Demon Tracking Athority. He's my partner. And no, I never was with another man after his death, no matter what Itachi's might have been."

* * *

Itachi explaining almost everything, leaving some details out. Seeing the horrified look in the ookami's eyes. Still envious of him, but saw how happy she was now with him. Following the ookami out, "What bastered does this?"

"Kaze, but I'm sure we'll find him soon enough." Itachi said, cracking his neck, "You are surly one lucky man you know that."

Seeing the confused look, "I ain't lying, I've had a thing for her for a while."

Hearing the close snarl from him, "But I want her to be happy, and that's with you. Even after your death she stayed loyal to you. Many a demon lord heard and came to consol her. She never did fall for it. She went to your grave every day, never left her mind. Close to 500 years though, the one you saw, she wants to die. Has for a really long time. When Sakura brought Kagome back, that's the only hope I've seen from her since, hell don't even remember."

Hearing a slightly frustrated growl, "What's up?"

"I ain't worried about this, I know we can change it, but for the time, who the hell am I supposed to side with?"

Itachi laughed like nuts, "Good question. I'm guessing who's ever showing the most threat at the time."

Seeing the distant look, "This can be stopped right?"

"If we got our sources right, Kaze at this point in time it in the north training with a demon. So all we got to get past is the barrier, demons, traps, and hell everything else."

"I don't want that to happen, not to her. I'm not scared of fucking dieing, if it meant saving her but, not if she suffers like that."

"If you only knew brother. There's things I don't even know. Now though, I'm not even sure if she can feel anymore. All the years I've worked with her, never seen that cold mask break. But you can learn alot from her now. With the shadow powers and everything I mean. No other master in this time right now." Itachi shrugged, "This joruney is going to take about two weeks, and it's going to be really dangerous. Some of these demons are stronger then Naraku even was. And there's more then one. Just be lucky you get a few people that have 500 years experience."

Soon feeling the presence of another demon, "It's just her, don't worry about it. You'll soon learn she isn't much for talking. Or anything else for that matter."

Suddenly the ookami was tackled down, happily returning the embrace. Itachi looking up at the older version, seeing the sadden, longing look in her eye. Not missing the one tear that slipped but quickly got rid of ot. Quickly looking away. It must have still hurt seeing her younger self still happy with him. While she had to still keep away from the one her heart yearned for.

Putting a hand against her chest where her heart was supposed to be, swearing she could feel it beating again. Only being a false illusion. Getting really edgy and wanted to get this over with, she knew herself well enough to know she'd want to go home first, "The time line is going to be seriously screwed up after this one, surprised the time line hasn't split already." Itachi thought

"Kaze probably already sent several creatures here, it's only a matter of time before he comes himself. But this time I will be ready." she thought harshly

Leaping down, "Get the rest of them, we only have a little while before he sends something back."

"What?"

"As controler of the book controls time, he can transport anything here himself included, he's probably figuered out what I'm doing and going to save his own ass from being killed to early. But he hasn't anticaped the fact that I already know his weakness but I could never find him. Now, he has no choice. So get the rest and lets get moving! Unless you want them killed this early, unless we can warn him and set the barrier to hold these things off."

"What things are you talking about?"

As if answering the earth started to shake, "How about they answer your question." she growled

When a huge thing with a dragon like body, head of lion, tail having a spiked ball on the end, talons like razors and fangs like daggers, "That's what I'm talking about!" she snarled 

Metal arm suddenly sproting three two foot steel blades (think X-men on this with wolverine.) the other arm doing the same, stopping both them from attacking, "It ain't time for the kids to step in yet." she said in a smart ass tone

Itachi having to hold both back, "Trust me, you get used to it."

The thing landed, suddenly charging, "Come on you piece of crap. Try and get me."

Letting the thing come, spinning around and sliced it's head clear off. Burning the remains, "Trust me it was a lot harder the first time." Itachi said, "But after 5,000 of the things you learn. The one thing you never do is leave the remains, it'll combine with others and become more powerful. And never look into the things eyes, it'll drive you to the brink of insanity it makes you see what most fear, while fighting that it takes you out."

"It's also immune to any shadow attacks. They feed on it." she added, retracting the blades back into her hands, "There's a lot more were that came from."

"You looked straight at the thing." Mika growled

"Do you forget so quickly? My worst nightmare has already happened, I'm already insane." she spat hatefully," Get the others and let's go."

Seeing the little neko demon walk out, rubbing up against her leg, "By the way, if you need any more incentive to go, gotta kill the dead wench and her kid."

"Kid? That's just plain wrong." Koro growled

"Let's just hope he doesn't send Kage and Umi." she said lowly

Staying far away from them as much as possible, she never got tired, never needed rest, hell hadn't slept in over 400 years. Powerful aura keeping all the demons away. Glancing back the man that caught her heart decades ago, and still had it after being gone for so long. The wounds pained greater then ever, remembering the sight of the life draining from his wild eyes, his final words to her. The nights of crying without stop, comforting her scared pups when he was gone. The reason she didn't let herself touch him before was because she would have lost it. The many years of ice would have broke. That was the last thing she needed now. She wouldn't excist much longer hopfully. If she was to die, Kaze was coming with her, wiether in be the one now or from the future. She had nothing to lose. Hey only goal was to stop this from happening, she could prevent this now. Feeling her mating mark burn, it hadn't in 5 decades. Though she was not of the living, she felt her heart clench. She swore she had lost it years ago though. Hearing Inuyasha's kids start get worn out, "We can stop if you guys want." she said, leaping up into a tree away from them

"And I thought you were annoying." Inuyasha growled

Earning a whack from the wolf, glaring at him menicingly. The two pups laughing at the grown ups antics. The kumori demon stealthly followed the two, ice mask never faultering. Though inside was despratly reaching out. Soon Itachi on the same branch, "Harder then you thought huh?"

"Keh."

"Well don't blame you, you haven't seen him in more then 4 decades. Kind of know how you feel though."

"Don't Itachi. I've told you every time. And now is the worst time." she growled, "Your my friend Itachi, that's it."

"I know, still can't stop myself from wanting."

"Maybe when we switch this around you can find someone that you desereve."

Looking across, able to see the longing look in her eyes, "I just want this over with." she growled and lept to the ground, going to a lake that was near by.

* * *

Laying in her mates lap, still shaken from the events, "Come on love, we'll beat this don't worry."

"Or it could turn out worse." she growled lowly

Soothingly running his claws threw her hair, "It won't, I promise you that."

Caughting her in a loving kiss, settling her down. Snuggling into her loves embrace.

* * *

Farther away from camp the kumori demon looked at the late, hating what she saw in it's reflection. Clenching her metal hand, the other hand over the mate mark. It was still burning. The eyes of her mate, and pups dead. It made the pain spring anew. The sight of her sisters and brothers dieing to help her, to protect her, the sights still haunted her. Never has she longed for her mates embrace as much as now. He was right there, but she couldn't let him near her. Remembering now when she was the one with him, saftly in his embrace, where nothing could harm her. When things were right!

Soon picking up a shadow signal, damn! Why did he have to come? "Why did you follow me?" she growled harshly, avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Nakama." he said simiply

"Keh, I'm not the same person as back there." she growled

"Yea you are."

"I'm a full demon, I have no human soul. There's no way possible I'm the same."

Almost snarling when a hand touched her shoulder, feeling him flinch at the icy feel, "Didn't you hear before, I'm not the living nor the dead. I'm worse then that clay wench."

Making her turn around to look, snarling low, "Just leave."

"I won't leave my mate in pain."

"And I told you, I'm not! The one is back there, it isn't me. I lost myself 400 years ago, don't you get that!" she snarled

"I wouldn't be the same if you died and I went threw the same either!"

Turning sharply away, "You don't know how hard it is to be here. But I won't let you die, if I can stop it I am. If not, I'm make sure I can die along with you. If I stayed like this, I'd never see you again, even in death."

Breath hitching harshly, eye all but snapping open when his hand grabbed on to her. But that's when she relized, she felt nothing from the mark. Fangs bared, hand ripping from his, "How long were you going to try and trick me Kaze?"

The same blades as before came from her hand, "What are you talking about?"

Snarling the three points to his neck, "You can't even copy a mate mark bastered." she spat, hatered laced in her voice.

"Wrong mother, but could easily copy your younger self to get to him first."

Slamming a punch to Umi's face, letting the small spell go, a sick smirk crossed, "You haven't seen him yet, have you? And if you kill him, you will die as well." she sneered

"What would it matter?!"

"I am still his mate, and your still his son. You haven't seen him since you were only 3, it's bound to create some feeling in you." she growled

"Dosen't change the fact, mother, that bastered will die."

Even surprised, when did he say that much, "What did that bastered tell you about him! What lies did he say! Did he say that your father abonded you? That he left us?! That I sacfriced my human soul for nothing?"

"Shut up!"

Grabbing the blade that was aimed for her, "What do you plan to do? Kill me? I'm already dead remember?! You're the one that gorged out my eye after!"

Tossing the blade away, "Don't you know mother, you can die. With the right weapon." he spat

Blades at his neck, glaring him down, "You can't fool me."

"You can be only killed by shadow powers. Kaze never used another spell on you for that reason. Only the deliver of the curse and kill it's curse holder. But you'd need the book to know that."

Snarling blasted him all the way back, no doubt waking the others. She wanted him to see them again, knowing it'd break the spell on her only son left. Charging ahead, blades shining.

* * *

Still not able to sleep, just holding on to her mate. The very thought of losing him made her sick. Clutching to his hand, staying very close. When a spike of shadow energy went threw the area. But it wasn't well her. Looking across seeing Itachi stiffen up, "So they've come already."

Almost answered with a crash a little away, making all the hanyou's harshly snap awake, "What the hell way that?" Inuyasha growled

"SHADOW BARIAL!"

Seeing the huge spike, and a small explosion, "Shit that's strong!" Inuyasha growled

Mika looked back at her mate, both already knowing what to do. Hand cluthing to his none the less. Leaping down, both swords ready. Seeing Itachi summon something, "That looks like Ryuu's weapon."

"Yea, well Ryuu was tecincally my uncle. I inheritated it after his death." Itachi said lowly

When something crashed threw the tree's, sound of steel on steel only thing saying someone was fighting, "I thought we had more time before he got here!" Itachi growled

"Who now!"

Getting Umi to his knees, one arm around his neck the other holding his hands back, "Look down and tell me what you think now." she snarled harshly

"Who says I have to bitch!" he spat

Forcing his head down and eyes open, then spotting the one that he remembered as being his father, though much younger and shadow energy not as strong. Then saw the other hanyou, this demon might have been his mother, but that was what he remembered. Without the metal arm and leg. Eyes widening, "F-father, mother."

Figuers, it was that he remembered, not like this, "Now tell me again you want to kill them. You can't, Kaze forget the one way to break a mind contorl it to see the reason why, no matter how old it might be." she growled harshly, letting him go.

Getting him down to ground level, growling lowly, "Don't bother, he won't attack." she growled

"What? Not attack since when?!" Itachi yelled

Walking a little ahead, grabbing him by the back of the shirt, "As powerful as the spell might be it all has a reason, once the reason is broken then it breaks. Then reason for his contorl was your death, and what I was changed into. Seeing you two has snapped it's 488 year spell."

"That's not saying who he is." Mika growled lowly

Umi looked up, eyes widened slightly, it was before everything, "I'm your son. Can't ya tell the resemblence."

(I know took me a while but there ya go! Sorry for any spelling things and whatever else, and for the shortness, hehe, PLEASE REVIEW!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Final Ending

(Chapter 4)

Suddenly the boy was gone in a cloud of smoke, "Damn it!" she snarled, "Coward won't let one pond go."

"What the hell was that?"

Narrowed eyes glared towards the other inu hanyou, "This is none of your concern. Now do you want to stay here or move he won't be alone." she growled harshly, blades retracting into her hand again.

Itachi looked back at the younger hanyous, "She would say but, it could drastically change things. Come on." Itachi said sadly

Mika didn't know what to think anymore, she just wanted to get this book and stop any of this from happening. "Koro, why does this always happen to us? Why can't anything just be over and done with?" Mika growled lowly

Arms tightening around her trying to calm her down, "We'll get threw this, we have everything else haven't we?"

Ears falling flat, "I know but I just don't want to lose you."

Walking in stiff silence, the tension could have been easily cut with a knife. The demon kept ahead, silent. They could not read her emotions, without an aura that was impossible. Able to get to Inuyasha's village before dawn, but were ordered not to tell Miroku or Sango about this, not told why but had a guess it had something to do with messing all this up. They were only going on a trip and they had to watch the pups for a few weeks, which was it. Staying out by the gate, away from them, she couldn't let anyone else see them. The less known the better, at the end of this journey, if it was successful, she'd whip all there memories they wouldn't remember any of this. Create a new one for her younger self on how she obtained the book and what had happened.

Waiting impatiently just wanting to get to their village and go, she couldn't bare to see her pack again and expect to be the same. She couldn't see Taro again, or Sakura, it'd only weaken her resolve.

"Naito, you sense something?" Itachi asked

Naito was a name she had given herself after the first years of all of this; Itachi must have seen it necessary with the things going on. "I do, I think he's here already. I also think he's sent Tamago Naraku." she growled (Hell's Spawn, not the actual Naraku)

"W-what? That thing, how?" Itachi growled

"We'll have to see Itachi." Naito said simply (And Naito is the future ones name now)

Looking over the horizon seeing the Kokuei Shinju, the Dark Shadow Pearl Mountains as they were better known as, loomed ahead, dark aura already visible. That is where this would end. Everything would decide there. When Mika came back around, "Will you show me how to use our powers better or not?" she asked, eyes dead serious

"I cannot, it could change things once again." Naito said, still not looking at her

"It can't get any worse, at least give me the power to protect what's ours and to help our pack!" Mika yelled harshly, eyes narrowed again

"If you wish, as Koro will surely go along with this." Naito growled, "By night when they others must stop, I will until then practice what you already know."

Inside the village, Kagome was staring blankly at the wall. How could all of this happen? Feeling Inuyasha come up next to her, putting a clawed hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok namaka?"

"How could all of this happen? After Naraku was dead this was all supposed to be over." Kagome growled lowly, ears falling flat

"I know, but if what she says is true, this will be the last." Inuyasha assured

Getting him in a tight embrace, "I don't want to lose you; I don't want to lose anyone again. We have to help them fix this; it'll effect us just as much." Kagome said lowly

"I know we'll beat this. As much as I hate to admit it, that demon is stronger then anything in this land as of now. We'll beat this." Inuyasha said

Over the years he had learned to comfort her better, and not get into as much trouble with her. Now it was really helpful, but this he truly did believe, though now wishing that Kikyo had been killed earlier maybe would have prevented some of this.

"Come on, we still have to go to sister's village and I want to get this all over with." Inuyasha growled gruffly

Smiling a little at him before running to get her sword along with her bow and arrows, it had been a long time since had used either of them. Having changed into a battle kimono that Sango had made for her. Blood red pants with a tight black top with Inuyasha's mark in the corner. Slinging her bow and arrows over her back and strapping the sword at her right side.

"Let's go!"

Looking a little surprised at the sudden change in his mates mood, but quickly followed. The quicker this was over with the sooner they could come back and be safe again. Though he had no idea on what dangers lay ahead. Inuyasha hated to leave his pups behind, but he would last. As long as they would be safe things would be alright.

Itachi looked up and Naito from ground level, never having seen this much emotion from her in centuries, but he sensed more then just that creature, several power levels that matched her brother, and the ookami, along with few others. There was a fear he was building an army, only with ones that she could never fight.

"Let's just hope this is all a false alarm and it's only him." Itachi though, Kaze could bring the dead back, no doubt he would.

"Naito you know it's possible that Kaze will being them back." Itachi said lowly, avoiding eye contact

Hearing a harsh growl making him flinch, he knew if they were still here nothing had changed which wasn't good. Itachi knew she knew all of this, why did he say such idiotic things? If Kaze did bring them back, it'd be so much harder.

"When we get there we'll see, until then focus on what's happened now." Naito growled roughly

No doubt she wanted all of this to be over, 500 years of pain, 500 years of waiting for this to end. Naito was in constant pain, it never ended. Remembering the first years with the cries of pain and agony, she had been driven to insanity. One eye closed the red eye darting around the area. When an unexpected sight came threw the trees.

Itachi shot up, seeing the lord of the west and his ward, "Fancy meeting you here Lord Sesshomaru." Itachi laughed nervously

Cold amber eyes shot up towards were he had sensed the incredible about of power, confusing the great lord when he sensed no aura or life force for that matter. "What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru growled

Soundlessly leaping down, "Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Who the hell are you, what are you?" Sesshomaru growled, hand on the hilt of his sword

"I'm shocked you wouldn't recognize your own littler sister Sesshomaru." she laughed coldly, "Though I guess it's not me you truly know."

"You have no aura, no scent. What are you? Don't play games with me!"

Turning around, eyes still cold, "I am your little sister by blood, though I have not been living in many a century brother."

"You are from the well, it's supposed to be closed." he growled

"We have come back to fix things Lord Sesshomaru." Itachi said quickly, "Things in this era have gone terribly wrong, we've only come back to fix what it right."

Looking from the dragon demon to the now full demon, "What it this?"

"Kaze is more powerful then Naraku has come here to make sure I do not kill his younger self. I can only kill him here and now, along with Naraku's spawn and the dead wench Kikyo. Now I'm known as Naito, I have not had my real name for the last 400 years." Naito said shortly, "I think it would be in your best interest to believe what I say, you're effected as well by all of this."

"How?"

"In 12 years from now you are no longer among the living. You are killed by Naraku's son, Kage, in a battle with Kaze as well." Naito said, still completely monotone about all of this

"This Sesshomaru cannot be killed." he growled

"By one such as Kaze, trust me it's very possible brother."

Sesshomaru turned around, not wishing to mess with her now. Naito could not be killed there was no point in fighting, "If you plan to see for yourself, its in the Kokuei Shinju." Itachi said, laughing a little nervously

The ice lord left without a word, Naito looked over seeing that they were ready,  
"Come on, it's not wise to stay in one place for to long with him lurking here." Naito said lowly, seeing the signature moth like creatures fluttering around, also Kaze's spies.

One was caught between her claws, "Much like Naraku, he uses insects as spies but much less noticeable. These.." she crushed in easily in her hand, "are his spies, whenever you see one kill it or get out of it's sights."

Naraku used wasp like creatures that could easily be heard and seen, these were silent, virtually undetectable unless trained to find them. Going ahead, still knowing the ways by heart. Stopping about ten miles away, "We'll wait here, get back here by dawn."

Without waiting for an argument leapt up into a tree, Itachi quick to follow, not wanting to mess anything up or get her angry. Landing next to her, "Naito, what is this way you have of destroying them, why have you never told me?"

Naito didn't change much, "No one has been able to lay a physical attack to him, only shadow energy can hit."

Pulling out a plastic casing to what looked like a bullet, "Combining that physical nature of a gun shot and shadow powers should be about to hit him in the heart and kill him for good. He had not yet gained what he desires. Immortality. That is one of the books secrets, but only the rightful owner of it back see the final pages. What he wants is their blood to open it…"

"You mean well your younger self and him right?"

"There's more for once reason why he's here, to save himself from an early death, to gain what he's truly desired, and to gain more power. If he reveals the last pages he won't be able to die. There's more then just their lives riding on this..

( I know short but I think if I cut 'em up it'd be easier to write and for people to get the picture stuff like that. Now PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!)


	5. In Honor

I know I haven't been active on here for awhile, but things have been going on. But I plan on coming back, and hard. This here was submitted to a previous place and I unfroantly didn't get picked. But this is in honor of a very speical person to me who passed away a few years back, I wrote this to honor her and I want to share it with the people on this sight. This is for my grandmoter, Rita Marie Hacker, who passed away September 3, 2004. She had suffered most of her life and that's how she passed, in pain, and I want to just show how much she still is missed. This is my orginal work. And yes I want honest reviews. Thank you.

Lost Angel 

Born with silver wings stitched

To your back, halo set upon your

Head. Yet your mortal

Living on this earth of crime and

Hate yet your silver wings never

Blackened. Your love for humanity

Grew, your trust in humans grew

I was a victim of your kindness

And hope. Never understanding

Why, but you kept faith.

This pain these mortals put

You threw, yet you still

Had faith. Cradling me through

The storms of life, protecting me

From the demons that haunted

Me. Those silver wings where

A barrier from the outside world

This faith that held you, I still

Can't understand, but angels

I'm sure are real cause you were mine.

Despite your wings, illness

Overtook you, the constant fights

Took it's toll. Through knife and needle

You fought until the last silver feather

Of your wings fell, a sign you were

Needed elsewhere. Despite the pain

In my own heart I knew that even if

I could no longer see you, you'd be

there. But someone else needed

You and it was my turn to stand on

My own. The pain is gone now for you, now you

Are able to fly with those silver wings

That were bestowed to you, to spread

The same kindness and love

Is being spread onto others as you

Had given to me. The heavens

Lost an important member, and now your

Back were you belong, watching and guiding

Others threw their own storms

Not only had heaven lost its angel

Now I had lost mine.


End file.
